bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatake
| previous affiliation = None | occupation = Seated officer | previous occupation = None | team = Kidō Corps | previous team = None | partner = Kōga Musashi Gatsu | previous partner = None | base of operations = Karakura Town | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinnō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Not yet Achieved | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Hatake (畑, Hatake) is a Shinigami and member of the that is tasked to assist Kōga Musashi in the World of the Living. He has served alongside Kōga since his days in the Kidō Corps and is a loyal ally to the latter. Appearance Hatake is tall with a narrow face; his eyes have a unique spiral patter and he has long red hair parted into several feather-like strands. He wears a modified Shinigami garb, with a sleeveless kosode with a high-collar. He wears a parted hakama over a pair of black pants along with black sandals. He carries a large Kidō Gourd created by himself and Kōga at his side. It is held up by a thick rope that wraps around his neck. Personality Hatake's face is always marked with a sarcastic smile and a witty remark always comes from his mouth. Hatake is crude and lacks morality, not caring what he does and how it affects others. He constantly feuds with others, namely Gatsu, on his manner of going about as he acts quite brash and charges without thinking. Hatake respects only a few Shinigami in this world; these including the Captain-Commander, , and . Hatake is very proud of his own power, constantly referring to himself as "Kidō Grandmaster-sama". Hatake constantly boasts of his own skill and in turn mocks his opponents skills when he faces them in battle. His skills have proven on multiple occasions to be truly astounding, capable of utilizing #90 Hadō spells to decimate his opponents. Equipment *'Kidō Broadsword' *'Kidō Gourd' *'Kuro Higi' Abilities *'Kidō Master': A member of the Kidō Corps, Hatake is extremely skilled in this field. Demonstrating that he can use various high-level Kidō at full power with total control, including a level 90 Bakudō and level 80 Hadō spell, both without incantation. Hatake is highly proficient in the utilization of Barrier and Sealing-based Kidō, as well as healing Kidō. Shown to restore Kōga Musashi's lost arm with the use of Kidō, his skill is noteworthy. He has knowledge pertaining to forbidden Kidō, shown by his usage of to freeze time in a specific area. *'Swordsmanship Specialist': A fully capable swordsman, Hatake wields his Kidō Broadsword with great skill, it's unique build allowing Hatake to cleanly slice through his opponents. It's unique ability to channel spiritual energy, and therefore Kidō, through it means that Hatake himself can empower his attacks. He rarely relies on his use of his Kidō Broadsword, but when he doesn't use it, stores it inside of his Kidō Gourd. *'Great Spiritual Energy': Far inferior to Kōga in terms of spiritual energy, Hatake in term boasts his own large spiritual reserves. His spiritual energy is on a level similar to that of a Lieutenant-leveled Shinigami. Kōga himself has commented that his spiritual energy has become much more "heavy" since their time together in the . *' Practioner': Skilled in the art of Shunpō, Hatake is capable of keeping up with both Kōga and Gatsu when they are on a "mission". His speed isn't his strongest aspect and he remarks that even during his days in the Academy, he almost failed because of it. Zanpakutō Hatake's Zanpakuto's name and release state are both unknown. *' ': Not yet Achieved Behind the Scenes Category:Character